


Festive Cheer and Plenty of Beer

by ToBebbanburg



Series: Blades and Braids [4]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Object Insertion, and a teeny bit of fluff, be prepared for, lads this is just pure porn so for once I'm going to tag things proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: It's Jul, and though Finan is a good Christian he can appreciate the Danish festivities of feasting, drinking, and humping. Only he gets a bit too carried away too soon and then can't 'perform' for Sihtric, if ya know what I mean. He then has to find another way to satisfy his lover...
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Series: Blades and Braids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766368
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Festive Cheer and Plenty of Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime between "Omniscient Monks and Irish Drunks" and "An Absent Dane is Cause to Complain", though as it is essentially nothing but porn it can be read as a complete standalone.

Christmas was a time for prayer, Finan had always been told. A time for praising God and giving alms to the poor, and for putting the sins of the past year behind you. The Danish Jul, on the other hand, appeared to be a time of drinking and feasting, and couldn’t be further from the Christian holiday. Though Finan still viewed the majority of the pagan traditions with distrust, Jul was one thing he was more than happy to get involved with. Well, partially, at any rate. The strange ritual of extreme tree decorating was still a little too foreign for his liking.

Uhtred and Sihtric, along with the other few Danes who called Coccham their home, were currently hanging small carved figurines and runes and silver on a large tree that they’d dragged into the village to sit beside Uhtred’s hall. There was barely any tree left under all the decorations, yet the Danes did not look like they were inclined to stop any time soon.

“Do you want to hang one?” Sihtric asked Finan, noticing him watching the display with a bemused expression.

“You’ve never actually explained what the purpose of this whole thing is.” Finan eyed the small carving of what he assumed was one of the Danish gods that Sihtric offered out to him. He’d watched the Danes do this every year since they came to Coccham, but had always stayed a decent step or two away from the strange pagan rituals, and could only be coaxed to join in when the drinking started. Now he was with Sihtric though, he felt it was time he took at least a passive, if not wholly active interest in their festivities.

“If we decorate the tree, the spirits of the woods will be enticed to come back and bring about the spring.” Sihtric explained.

“No, no, I’m not having any part of that. Your spirits can stay well away from me.” Finan lifted his hands up and took a step back, and Sihtric laughed. Finan kissed the cross he wore around his neck, and briefly wondered if hanging a similar pendant on the tree would help to counteract whatever strange pagan magics surrounded it.

“You can get away with not decorating the tree, but you can’t escape the feast tonight.” Uhtred pulled a few branches of the tree apart in order to look through to Finan.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, lord.” Finan grinned. The feasting was certainly more to his liking, and didn’t seem to involve summoning any spirits (that he was aware of, anyways).

Uhtred always laid on a splendid feast, and though there was nothing stopping Finan getting blind drunk off ale any other night of the year (bar Lent of course), it made a nice change for his drunkenness to be actively encouraged. There were drinking games and drinking songs, Christian and pagan mixing happily as they shared food and laughter. The fires were roaring, music was playing, and the ale was flowing as if it sprung from the ground like a stream.

The Jul celebrations had started early in the evening and lasted well into the night, Uhtred’s hall a warm, safe haven against the freezing wind that swept through the village. Finan could not recall ever being happier as sat watching the festivities. He was warm, he was full of good food and ale, and he had tugged Sihtric down onto his lap a short while ago and the Dane still hadn’t left. In that moment he had everything a man could want, and was loathe to let it end.

Sihtric was Finan’s new favourite thing about Jul. The other man was normally wary of Finan publicly displaying affection towards him, but during Jul, whether it was the festive atmosphere or the sheer amounts of ale he had drunk, he did not seem to mind. Finan took full advantage of the rare compliance by pulling Sihtric into his arms whenever he could, kissing him deeply and glaring at anyone who dared look at the pair the wrong way. He loved Sihtric, and wanted to show everyone how much the other man meant to him, and if Jul was the only time he could get away with flaunting their relationship in such a manner then he would embrace it with every fibre of his being.

The only thing that could tempt him to move from his spot of pure happiness was the man currently wriggling on his lap. Sihtric was restless, always laughing, always turning around to either talk to Finan or kiss him, and it didn’t take long before Finan’s body started to respond. It never took long.

“Your arse feels so good.” Finan whispered in Sihtric’s ear once he was well and truly worked up. “I can’t wait to get you home and ride you.”

“Can you not keep your mind from thoughts of humping for even one moment?” Sihtric chastised him, though he could not seem to help himself from shifting on Finan’s lap, rubbing against his cock in a way that felt far too good for it to be merely accidental.

“You cannot expect me to have pure thoughts with that display happening over there.”

Finan gestured loosely over to where Ralla and his wife were wrapped around each other, oblivious to the men laughing and drinking and singing around them. This was not an uncommon occurrence in Uhtred’s hall, but Jul seemed to prompt men to take things further than usual. The top of Eawynn’s dress had been pulled down, exposing one breast which Ralla was happily fondling with one hand, while his other hand had disappeared inside the folds of her skirts, and was presumably responsible for the way Eawynn’s eyes were glazing over. Ralla was not a man blessed with the fortune of good lucks, but Eawynn was as beautiful a woman as Finan had ever seen, and his trousers suddenly became rather too tight to be comfortable as he watched.

Sihtric moved on his lap again and Finan couldn’t help but groan. He slowly moved his hand from where it rested on Sihtric’s stomach and brought it down, coming to rest on the front of his Dane’s breeches. He gave a squeeze, and was rewarded with another moment of wonderful friction between his cock and Sihtric’s arse. All he wanted was to get his hands on the other man, to make him gasp and moan as Ralla was doing to Eawynn.

“Would anyone noticed if I did the same to you?” he said quietly, rubbing the heel of his palm over the slight bulge in Sihtric’s trousers. “If I slipped my hand into your breeches and stroked you? Would anyone even care?” His other hand explored Sihtric’s chest over his shirt- it was a nice change for neither of them to be wearing armour, and Finan took full advantage of that fact to pinch and rub at one of Sihtric’s nipples through the coarse material of his shirt. He could feel Sihtric growing harder and chuckled, ducking his head forward to kiss the junction between his shoulder and neck. He had washed earlier, and Finan could faintly taste the soap he had used, and wondered if he tasted the same elsewhere.

“I thought you wanted to take me home and ride me?” Sihtric’s voice broke through his thoughts, his tone low, challenging. Finan couldn’t help but buck his hips at that, pushing his own growing hardness up against Sihtric’s arse. Eawynn was keening now, little high pitched moans that penetrated through the general clamour of the hall, and Finan wanted nothing more than take Sihtric there and then.

“But our home is so far away, and it’s so warm here. I’m sure Uhtred wouldn’t mind if we slipped away and satisfied ourselves elsewhere in his hall.”

“I think he would mind.” An amiable voice came from behind Finan and he turned to see Uhtred lounging against one of the hall’s pillars, a smile on his face.

“Lord.” Finan acknowledged with an apologetic grin, reluctantly removing his hand from Sihtric’s cock.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Uhtred teased. “I’m pleased to see a good Christian such as yourself enjoying the celebration the Danish way. Hump here, if you want, but if I catch you in my bed or any of the servants’ you will both be on stable mucking duty for the rest of your days.” He ruffled Finan’s hair affectionately then left them in favour of searching for more ale. His interruption had done nothing to dampen Finan’s desire, and Finan turned immediately back to his lover.

“What will it be?” Finan asked him as they watched Uhtred disappear into the crowd. “Shall I take you here? Bend you over the table while the men cheer, show them all that you belong to me and me alone?” he ground his cock into Sihtric’s arse for emphasis, arms holding his Dane tight to him. “Or shall I take you home, so that no one else but me gets to see how beautiful you look as you fall apart on my cock?”

“Home. Now.” Sihtric said, turning around to pull Finan into a bruising kiss.

“Good.” Finan whispered, trying but failing to keep his lips pressed against Sihtric’s as they both stood up and pulled their cloaks on. Once his cloak was fastened he pushed Sihtric up against the same pillar Uhtred had been leaning on, kissing him deeply. Their relationship was no secret in Coccham, but he wanted people to _know_ , wanted everyone who saw them to know that Sihtric was Finan’s and was being taken home to be humped good and proper.

“You won’t last the walk home.” Sihtric laughed when Finan finally pulled away.

“Cheeky sod.” Finan replied affectionately, deciding that the only punishment for such slander was to kiss Sihtric’s smile off his face.

He had had half a mind to pull Sihtric into a secluded alley on their journey back, but the night was far too cold, and the light dusting of snow that covered the village served as a deterrent for any untoward plans he had. Their house was thankfully warm when they reached it, the fire in the centre still burning well. Finan tossed off his cloak as soon as they got inside, and clambered up the ladder that led to their bed before removing his boots and weapons belt.

They both stripped as fast as they could, hands and lips wandering over each other’s bodies as they tangled with buckles and belts and laces. Finan made a noise that was surely loud enough to be heard back at Uhtred’s hall when Sihtric finally wrapped his hand around his cock, and allowed himself to be manhandled down onto the blankets. He had not realised how close to the edge he was until Sihtric took him in his mouth, his skilled tongue caressing every inch of his cock and his throat relaxing to take him all the way in. It was so warm, and so perfect that to his dismay Finan could only manage a few quick thrusts into that wonderful heat before he was coming, spilling himself down Sihtric’s throat.

“Jesus Christ.” He swore as he pulled out, embarrassment and ale conspiring to bring a flush to his cheeks as Sihtric valiantly tried to stop a smirk from forming on his face.

“I did not realise how much you enjoyed Ralla’s display. Should I be jealous?” Sihtric teased as he swiped a stray drop of come from his lips with a finger, sucking it clean as he raised an eyebrow at Finan.

“Shut up.” Finan muttered. “You should be flattered, I don’t come that fast for just anyone.”

“And I was so looking forward to you humping me.” Sihtric sighed theatrically.

“Oh I’ll still fuck you.” Finan decided that reaching his own peak early meant that he’d be able to focus fully on teasing Sihtric, and drawing his pleasure out as long as possible. He pulled Sihtric up to lie alongside him then moved to straddle him, bending down to softly kiss his lips. “I still have my fingers.” He whispered, sucking a line of kisses down Sihtric’s jaw. “I still have my tongue.”

He was pleased at the audible hitch in Sihtric’s breathing, and took that as his cue to trail his kisses further down his body. He kissed his chest, his nipples, the smooth hard expanse of his stomach before coming to rest between his thighs, Sihtric’s cock hot and heavy and oh so close. He gave the tip of Sihtric’s cock the lightest of kisses before pulling away, enjoying the annoyed huff that the brief touch elicited from his lover.

“Roll over.” He ordered, and Sihtric obliged, too wound up from Finan’s teasing to argue.

Finan gently ran his hands over Sihtric’s arse, enjoying how the muscles tensed and relaxed under his touch, before leaning forward and slowly swiping his tongue across Sihtric’s opening. He tasted like soap here too, and Finan licked again, his tongue swirling around the hole before dipping inside. He didn’t do this often, normally too impatient to skip to the more immediately rewarding parts, but in times when they were both happy to take it slow he enjoyed teasing Sihtric with his tongue, seeing how far he could push him before he begged Finan for something more. Sihtric lasted all of two minutes this particular time before he struggled upright, leaning over to fumble in the box by their bed for the jar of oil.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Finan grinned wolfishly as he took the oil, coating a single finger and circling it around Sihtric’s hole.

“You’ve been teasing me all night. And at least _I_ haven’t come like a boy yet.” Sihtric said through gritted teeth, trying to push back against Finan. Finan resisted, wanting to draw Sihtric’s frustration out a little longer, but Sihtric had evidently had enough and forcibly took hold of Finan’s wrist, guiding his finger inside himself. Finan toyed with the idea of pulling out again immediately, to teach Sihtric a lesson, but decided against it as his Dane let out a contented groan and thrust back on Finan’s finger. One finger soon became two, then three, and Sihtric’s eyes lost their focus as Finan fucked him, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

“Finan... I need more.” He groaned, even as his hips moved in time with Finan’s thrusts.

“More what? Faster? Harder?” Finan asked breathlessly as he watched one of Sihtric’s hands wander downwards, gently tracing around the spot where Finan’s fingers entered him. Jesus Christ preserve him, but purposefully or not Sihtric was putting on a _show_ , and Finan’s spent cock gave a slight twitch of interest. He could see Sihtric’s whole body visibly stiffen then relax again as the Dane worked one of his own fingers inside to join Finan, struggling to match the pace.

“S’not enough.” Sihtric made a low keening noise and withdrew his finger, stilling Finan once his hand was free.

“What do you need?” Finan asked, marvelling at just how undone Sihtric had become. Granted, the vast amount of ale he had drunk probably had a lot to do with it, but Sihtric was acting as if he were drunk on Finan, and the Irishman had to admit that he loved it.

“I need-“ Sihtric trailed off as he tried to work out what his body wanted. “Need that.” He said, pointing to the corner where Finan’s sword had been discarded. It took Finan a second to follow Sihtric’s meaning, and once he fully comprehended he was hesitant. The hilt of his sword was long, longer than his fingers, and though the pommel on the end was not overly large it stood out from the rest of the blade in a way he was certain couldn’t be pleasurable.

“Are you sure?” He asked gently, giving Sihtric the opportunity to change his mind.

“Yes. Yes, Finan, I need it.” Sihtric affirmed, and his voice was so loaded with passion and desperation that Finan stood no chance to deny his man anything he wanted. He silently took his sword, still in its scabbard, and carefully oiled the hilt. He didn’t miss the way Sihtric watched his every move with hungry eyes, and the way he spread his legs, waiting for Finan. God help him but he looked amazing like this, and Finan paused for a moment to try and commit the sight to memory.

“Say if it’s too much.” Finan said eventually, pressing the end of the pommel to Sihtric’s entrance. To his relief the pommel slid in easily, though Sihtric grunted as the widest part pushed in. Finan went slowly, moving the hilt in short, shallow thrusts to allow Sihtric to get used to it.

“More.” Sihtric murmured after a while, his voice rough with want and Finan obliged, gently pushing the hilt all the way in until the cross-guard hit the backs of Sihtric’s thighs.

“Good?” He asked, transfixed by the sight of Sihtric writhing on his sword. Sihtric responded with a low moan and a jerk of his hips, and Finan took that as a sign to start fucking him in earnest.

Sihtric’s breath hitched as Finan sped up, and he groaned as Finan changed the angle changed slightly, allowing the sword to press against that place that Finan knew sent sparks through his body. God, but he would never be able to hold his sword again without thinking of this moment. Sihtric looked incredible, laid out on their bed humping Finan’s sword as if it were his cock. Their positions weren’t quite right though- Sihtric unable to brace himself as much as he wanted to, Finan having to lean just a bit further down than was comfortable.

“Turn over.” Finan said hoarsely, withdrawing the sword. Sihtric seemed not to hear him for a moment, but a second later he rolled over, raising himself up onto hands and knees.

“Good boy.” Finan praised him, bending to gently bite at Sihtric’s arse and give his long since neglected cock a quick stroke. Sihtric was as hard as a rock, his cock steadily leaking precome onto their sheets, and Finan wagered he was close. He slowly pushed the hilt of the sword back in, twisting it slightly to get it even deeper than it had reached before. Sihtric grunted, his head dropping down as he gave himself over to his pleasure, the muscles in his back pulled taught as he tried to hold himself upright.

“I think you could come like this.” Finan said as he worked his sword, knowing that his voice helped to bring Sihtric closer to his peak. “You could come without a hand on you, with nothing but my sword in your arse.”

Sihtric made a noise that could only be described as a whimper, and pushed himself back to meet each of Finan’s thrusts. Finan stopped his own movements for a while, holding his sword in place and allowing Sihtric to set his own pace as he humped Finan’s sword. Finan could only remain passive for so long however, and soon started to move again as Sihtric’s body started to tremble.

“You look amazing like this.” Finan breathed, reaching one hand down to stroke Sihtric’s thigh, passing close to but not quite touching his cock. “I never thought I’d see a better sight than you on my cock but this right now... this is as close to Valhalla as I’ll ever reach while I still breath.”

Sihtric’s thighs were shaking now, and Finan’s hand was beginning to cramp, but he pushed on.

“If only you could see how you looked, how beautiful you are, how close to the edge I've taken you. I want you to come for me, Sihtric. Let go.”

Sihtric cried out at his words, and to Finan’s amazement spent himself without a single hand on him. Dazed, Finan withdrew his sword completely and tossed it aside as Sihtric collapsed on the bed, rolling over so he was again on his back. There were tears in his eyes, but he wore an extremely self-satisfied smile.

“You’re incredible.” Finan breathed, taking in the sight of his thoroughly dishevelled lover. He settled himself between Sihtric’s legs to lick the last drops of spend from his cock, then pulled himself up to lie parallel to him.

“Thank you.” Sihtric managed to say once he had caught his breath. He looked at Finan and laughed, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“You won’t be able to walk straight for days.” Finan joked when they pulled apart.

“Mmm.” Sihtric agreed, stretching. “I’d say it was worth it.”

“And you owe me a new sword. I can never use that one again.” Finan told him seriously.

“You’ll fight better with it now. I’ve blessed it for you.” Sihtric teased, then yelped as Finan gave him a light smack on his arse.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into performing one of your demonic pagan rituals. I shall have to wash the blade in holy water.”

Sihtric laughed and buried his face in the crook of Finan’s neck, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like he was suggesting Finan wash his arse in holy water while he was there.

Finan stroked Sihtric’s hair as he closed his eyes. Christmas was certainly more fun the Danish way. 


End file.
